


Remedy

by MidnightxBluexBlack



Series: MikoTotsu Week [7]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, MikoTotsu Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightxBluexBlack/pseuds/MidnightxBluexBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the nightmares are too real, a cool touch in the middle of the night is all it takes to bring him back.</p><p>Written for MikoTotsu week on Tumblr. Day 7. Prompt: Comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

Mikoto awoke with a start, sitting up stock straight in bed, his eyes wide, looking around wildly, breathing heavily, chest heaving as a cold sweat slowly trickled down his too-hot face. He didn’t realize it right away, but his body was shaking, tense, prepared to react at the first sign of danger. 

It took a long few seconds, but slowly, he started to realize that there was no danger. 

He was safe, in the darkness of his bedroom, the sounds of the street present but distant. Beside him, something shifted in the corner of his eyes, and an alarm went off in his head, his senses still on high alert as he swung around, prepared to face whatever threat was looming, and he froze again, his chest tightening as he saw Totsuka lying next to him, half sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Totsuka gazed at his King in slight confusion before understanding dawned on his face, and he reached up, his slim fingers wrapping around Mikoto’s hand and pulling him back down into the bed, Mikoto obediently moving along with him. 

Once lying next to each other once again, Totsuka rolled onto his side, gathering Mikoto up in his arms, pulling the bigger man in close to his chest, so that Mikoto could hear the soft, steady sound of his heartbeat. 

Cool fingers ghosted slowly over Mikoto’s cheek and down the back of his neck before slowly moving back up and into his hair, working their way expertly along Mikoto’s scalp, grazing all the right places and making his skin tingle, making it that much easier to forget the pain of the flames that had just assaulted him. 

Mikoto seemed to melt at Totsuka’s touch, his body relaxing slowly but surely as he found himself wrapped in the cool, familiar comfort of Totsuka’s body. The longer he lay there, the more the sense of peace and safety and warmth seeped into him, chasing away the fear and the terror and the heat brought on by his ever-present nightmares. Totsuka was like a balm to his burned and frayed psyche, chasing away the demons and locking away the monster that raged inside of him. They didn’t need words. No language could translate the innate sense of comfort and security and warmth that came when Totsuka held him close.

Totsuka would never no how just how many times he saved Mikoto. 

But that was fine, Mikoto thought, as he wrapped his arms around Totsuka’s slim waist, closing out any of the remaining distance between them, snuggling in against his lover and heaving a contented sigh, the last of the tension leaving his shoulders as he took in Totsuka’s familiar scent. Like this, the nightmares seemed so far and distant. Like this, he was home.


End file.
